There is a known label peeling device that enables peeling a label from a liner sheet. If the label and the liner sheet are configured in the shape of a roll sheet, when the roll sheet is set on the device first, the label is then automatically peeled from the liner sheet.
However, in the case of a single cut label sheet including a label body having an adhesive surface and a liner sheet adhered to the adhesive surface, the label body is difficult to peel from the liner sheet. If a component exclusively used to peel the label body is provided, the device would increase the size and cost of production of the label peeling device.